First Night version BoboiBoyFang
by RiReRoNiNaYuu
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah kencan ditaman ria, lamaran BoboiBoy dikincir ria, pemakaian gaun untuk pernikahan, memikirkan masa depan nantinya, dan sebuah malam pertama BoboiBoy dan Fang untuk memadu kasih. (Yaoi, BoboiBoyFang, Lemon)Cerita yang disembahkan oleh Aoi dan Seiyuu untuk HannyAnonymous-san, baca notenya ya?


**Disclaimer: All character ©** Animonsta

**First Night From BoboiBoyFang Pairings © **The Light of Aoi.

**Pairing : **Seme!BoboiBoy x Uke!Fang.

**Rate : **M(ature)

**Genre : **Romance.

**Warning: YAOI! LEMON! BL, SHONEN-AI, AU, SLASH, TYPO, TAK SESUAI EYD, FULL OF GAJENESS, OOC, NO BAHASA MALAYSIA, BAHASA INDONESIA TAK BAKU, NO POWER, NO FIGHT, NO ALIEN, FUTURE!20+, AND OTHER.**

* * *

_**Note**_ : Sebuah cerita yang Aoi dan Seiyuu sembahkan(?) untuk **HannyAnonymous**-San Yang telah mau me-review fic **Originated From a Chocolate **yang ber-_Pairing; _Seme!Fang x Uke!BoboiBoy. Ini adalah sebuah ide yang kata Seiyuu-asisten Aoi- untuk permintaan maaf ke Hanny-san sekaligus tanda terima kasih telah meninggalkan review dific yang tentunya tak begitu Hanny-san sukai... Dan akhirnya, Aoi -Dibantu Seiyuu- membuat cerita ini.

Semoga fic ini memuaskan untuk **HannyAnonymous**-san dan Readers lain nya. *smile

* * *

_**Don't Like? Please, Don't Read**_

**Enjoy~ (~^∇^)~**

* * *

Disebuah taman ria, tepatnya disalah satu Wahana Kincir Ria, Terdapat Sepasang kekasih yang tengah menikmati pemandangan diluar sana dari ketinggian yang terkadang naik dan terkadang turun.

Ditengah Kesorean yang menjelang malam ini, Mereka memutuskan untuk menjadikan wahana Kincir Ria adalah wahana yang terakhir kali mereka naiki sebelum mereka pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Setidaknya, mereka ingin melepas kerinduan mereka dengan suasana romantis seperti ini. Dan beruntunglah bahwa sang _seme_ bukan bertipe _tsundere_ seperti sang _uke_ sehingga akhirnya mereka bisa berkencan seperti ini.

Kalian pasti bingung akan kata _seme_ dan _uke_ itu bukan? Yang kumaksud sepasang kekasih tadi adalah sepasang pemuda yang menjalin hubungan _khusus_ satu sama lain.

Sang _seme_ yang disebutkan bernama BoboiBoy, Pemuda tampan nan keren yang selalu memakai topi merah yang menghadap kebelakang. Mata _hazel_ nya yang menyejukkan mampu membuat Wanita menjerit histeris ketika ditatap oleh sepasang mata itu, dan juga mampu membuat Sang _uke_ kesal akan hal itu. Bibir tipisnya mampu menggoda setiap wanita yang berhadapan maupun berbicara dengan nya. Dan ia memiliki tubuh yang 'lumayan' bagus jika ia mengekspos nya tepat didepan semua wanita.

Sedangkan sang _uke_ yang disebut _tsundere_ itu adalah Fang. Seorang pemuda berkacamata biru dengan manik yang berwarna ungu-kehitaman. Surai nya pun berwarna sama dengan maniknya; Ungu-kehitaman, surainya agak panjang dan surai itu amat lembut jika disentuh. Bibir yang agak merona itu sanggup membuat lelaki yang menyimpang ingin mencium nya. Sayang, Pribadinya dingin dan datar juga _introvert_ sehingga tak ada yang mendekatinya walaupun _Fansgirl_ maupun _Fansboy_ nya sudah menjubel(?).

Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak 1 tahun lalu, saat mereka masih kelas 3 SMA. Dan ini adalah Hari yang sudah Fang tunggu-tunggu karena hari ini adalah _happy anniversary 1st_ mereka, walau itu semua tersembunyi dibalik wajah datar Fang. Kesibukan mereka yang saat kuliah itulah yang membuat mereka jarang bertemu, dan sangat disayangkan ketika mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda sehingga mereka sangat jarang bertemu.

Tetapi Fang tahu, BoboiBoy hanya ingin lulus dan Fang tahu bahwa BoboiBoy ingin masa depan yang cerah dikehidupan nya saat ia dewasa nanti. Kemudian, Ia akan Meninggalkan Fang sendirian dengan pasangan wanita yang dipilih oleh BoboiBoy.

Fang mengerti itu. Dan ia tak ingin ada yang namanya perpisahan jika boleh jujur. Tetapi, Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa. Tak mempunyai kedua orang tua dan berwatak jelek, Fang tahu itu. Dan karena itu pula, Pastinya BoboiBoy akan mencari pasangan lain dan meninggalkan Fang. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai akhirnya Fang berpisah dengan BoboiBoy, _Seme_ yang paling ia sayangi walau ia tak mengakuinya.

Mungkin, Hanya BoboiBoy lah yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum lebar layaknya BoboiBoy yang tersenyun riang itu. Ah, Pemuda itu memang bisa membuatnya gila.

Tanpa sadar, Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis yang menyakitkan. Manik _dark purple _nya terus memandang kosong pemandangan diluar sana sehingga BoboiBoy terheran-heran dengan _Uke_ nya yang -entah kenapa- terlihat seperti seseorang yang tersakiti, atau bahasa gaul nya Galau.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Dan itu mempermudah BoboiBoy untuk menggenggam tangan putih sang _Uke_ yang ternyata sedang melamun itu.

Fang tersentak akan datangnya kehangatan yang menjalari tangan dingin miliknya. Akhirnya, Fang pun memfokuskan pandangannya kearah tangan nya yang tengah digenggam oleh tangan BoboiBoy.

Ia pun mengalihkan wajahnya kearah wajah BoboiBoy yang mengukirkan sebuah senyuman.

"Melamunkan apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sebuah pemikiran konyol."

"Apa?"

"... Kau yang melamarku dan kita yang menikah." Fang mengalihkan wajahnya kearah jendela kembali, malu akan ucapan nya sendiri dan sedih karena pastinya perkataan itu tak Akan terwujud.

"Hei, Fang."

"Apa?" Fang tak menoleh kearah BoboiBoy dan membiarkan tangan nya tetap digenggam erat oleh BoboiBoy.

"Duduklah sebentar disampingku.. "

"Tidak mau."

"Heeeee?! Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau, BoboiBoy."

"Kamu gak mau nurutin perkataanku... Berarti kamu udah gak cinta lagi dong sama aku..." BoboiBoy memasang wajah -**Pura-pura**\- Sedihnya sembari memberikan nada sedih dikata-kata nya tadi.

Fang pun mematung ditempat. Rasanya tuh kata-kata BoboiBoy itu kayak panah yang nancep dihati Fang sehingga membuat Fang menjadi Sesak.

Fang menatap nanar BoboiBoy yang langsung gelagapan melihat tatapan Fang, Biasanya pemuda itu akan berdecih sebelum akhirnya menuruti perkataan nya. Apa yang sebenarnya tadi Fang pikirkan sehingga bisa seperti ini?

"Duduklah disini..." Kali ini BoboiBoy menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk duduk dipangkuan nya. Dan Betapa terkejutnya Ia ketika Fang langsung menuruti perkataan nya, dengan suatu tambahan yaitu; kedua lengan Fang yang melingkari lehernya.

"Ada apa, Hm? Kau tak seperti biasanya, kau tahu?" BoboiBoy mengelus pipi putih Fang dengan lembut. Dan Fang hanya diam, pemuda yang sedang memangkunya ini memang selalu mengerti dirinya jika ada sebuah kejanggalan yang ia lakukan.

"... Soal yang tadi kubilang itu... Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ada dipikiran ku. Yang dipikiranku adalah... Kamu yang bakal ninggakin aku dimasa depan..." Dan Akhirnya keluarlah kata-kata itu dari mulut Fang yang kini membenamkan wajah memerahnya dileher BoboiBoy.

"..."

"..."

Hening. BoboiBoy dan Fang tak mengangkat suara mereka sebelum Fang merasa tubuh yang sedang ia peluk ini bergetar Dan-

"... Pffft... Hahahaha!"

-Suara tawa itu meledak dari pemuda yang lebih tua sebulan darinya itu.

Saat Fang ingin melepaskan pelukan itu saking sebal dan saking malunya ia, Tubuhnya malah ditarik kembali dan didekap dengan erat oleh BoboiBoy. Wajah BoboiBoy yang tenggelam diantara leher dan Bahu Fang cukup membuat Fang merinding, pasalnya napas hangat BoboiBoy terus-terusan dihembuskan dilehernya.

"Unghh..." Fang menggeliat geli ketika lidah BoboiBoy mulai menjelajahi lehernya. Mata nya langsung terpejam erat untuk menahan rasa geli dan sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. Wajahnya pun memerah karena malu.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu, Fang... Selamanya... Huuuuft..." Seusai perkataan nya, BoboiBoy dengan sengaja meniup leher putih Fang.

"Ukh..." Fang benci ketika tubuhnya amat _sensitive_ terhadap apapun seperti ini. Cih, Ia itu bukanlah orang yang suka mendesah heboh(?) dibawah kendali sang _Seme _Karena itu memalukan.

"Ah!" Titik _sensitive_ yang berada dileher Fang berhasil BoboiBoy temukan sehingga ia menggigit kecil titik itu untuk mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal aneh kedalam tubuh Fang.

BoboiBoy berhenti sebentar dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher putih Fang. Sedangkan Fang hanya mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah dengan mata yang terpejam sekaligus wajah yang memerah hebat akibat hal tadi.

BoboiBoy mengecup sebentar bibir Fang yang terbuka untuk memasukan pasokan oksigen kedalam tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu seperti; "_Will you marry me, _Fang?" disamping telinga Fang.

Mata Fang terbelalak sempurna dibalik kacamata berlensa putih nya. Ia menatap BoboiBoy dengan tatapan tak percaya yang langsung ditanggapi sebuah senyuman tulus dari BoboiBoy, Fang tahu arti senyuman tulus BoboiBoy itu. Itu artinya, Kata 'Ya' secara tak langsung yang diucapkan BoboiBoy.

Maka dari itu ia kembali memeluk BoboiBoy sembari berbisik "_Yes, I do... " _Disamping telinga pemuda itu. Dan Pada saat itulah pertarungan lidah dimulai.

BoboiBoy melepas pagutan nya dan tersenyum pada Fang yang terengah-engah. Lalu berucap "Tunggu 1Tahun lagi ya? Haha, Soalnya kan kita masih kuliah."

"Iya, Aku tau kok." Fang tersenyum tipis pada BoboiBoy dan ia mengalihkan pandangan nya keluar dengan kepala yang menyandar dibahu BoboiBoy. Sedangkan BoboiBoy, Ia hanya mengelus surai ungu-kehitaman calon 'istri' nya itu.

Lalu ia mendekati wajahnya kesamping telinga Fang dan berbisik; "Kamu yang jadi mempelai wanitanya ya?"

"APAAAA?!"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Ayolah, Fang~"

"Aku Tidak Mau Memakai Gaun nantinya, BoboiBoy!"

"Cuma sebentar kok..."

"...Bener?"

"Iya..."

"...Oke."

* * *

**■.1 Tahun kemudian.■**

"Aku... Harus memakai ini?" Fang menatap ragu sekaligus heran pada gaun merah yang ada ditangan nya. Mata _dark purple_ nya menelusuri setiap sudut gaun merah itu. _Gaun yang terlalu mencolok dan terlalu mewah. Renda-renda dan bagian bawahnya yang mekar itu pasti akan membuatku risih jika memakainya. _Fang menatap miris gaun yang diberikan BoboiBoy itu lalu ia memandang calon 'suami' nya itu.

BoboiBoy memakai sepatu berwarna hitam, Celana kain berwarna putih, kemeja putih yang polos dengan jas putih yang melapisinya. _Tampan seperti biasanya... _Fang hanya mampu menghela napasnya ketika merasa kalah pada pemuda yang lebih tua sebulan darinya ini.

Tiba-tiba, Tangan BoboiBoy menepuk-nepuk kecil kepalanya. Fang pun memandang bingung BoboiBoy yang tersenyum

"Pilihlah Gaun yang menurutmu cocok dan keluar dengan cepat. Aku menunggumu diluar." setelah berucap -**Sok- **_gentle _ke Fang, BoboiBoy keluar dari ruangan _khusus_ pengantin itu, Meninggalkan Fang dengan kedua kepalan tangan nya yang erat dan sebuah perempatan dikeningnya. Lalu-

"JANGAN BERUCAP SEAKAN KAU PEDULI AKAN PENDERITAAN KU, BOBOIBOOOOY!"

-Teriakan Fang menggelegar diruangan itu sampai-sampai terdengar dari luar ruangan. Dan BoboiBoy hanya tertawa kecil mendengar amukan sang calon 'istri'.

Setelah meredakan emosinya, Fang berkeliling sambil mencari-cari gaun yang menurutnya cocok dengan nya. Lalu pandangan matanya tertuju pada Gaun berwarna putih lembut dengan bunga-bunga yang membingkai dibagian bawahnya yang mekar.

_Apa gaun Soft White ala Princess ini akan cocok denganku? _Fang memutari baju itu. Putih bersih, tak cocok dengan wataknya yang jelek. Baru saja Fang akan menaruh kembali gaun itu ketempatnya, Perias yang akan mendandaninya berkata: "Itu cocok. _Wig, Make up,_ dan _high heels_ nya akan serasi dengan gaun itu. Pilih yang itu saja."

Dengan enggan Fang mengangguk dan mencobanya diruang ganti. Saat ia keluar, ketiga perias itu menganga. Membuatnya berpikiran bahwa gaun ini tak cocok dengan nya, tetapi tangan nya langsung ditarik keruang rias dan ia yang didandani habis-habisan oleh ketiga perias itu sehingga Fang memejamkan matanya erat.

Selang beberapa menit, Fang pun membuka matanya setelah dirasanya ketiga perias itu telah selesai. Dan yang ia lihat adalah... Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut _dark purple_ dan mata bermanik _dark purple_ yang diberi _eye shadow_ berwarna biru muda, kacamata miliknya masih bertengger manis dimatanya.

Wajah wanita itu putih, pipinya diberi blush on pink tipis agar terlihat merona, bibir tipis itu dipolesi lipstick berwarna merah muda, Mempermanis wajah wanita itu. Ah, dia melupakan bahwa surai wanita itu panjang dengan sebuah pony yang dijepit dibagian kanan nya. Rambut panjang itu juga ditaruh dibahu kanan dan kirinya.

_Ini aku? Cantik sekali... Seperti seorang putri... Sayangnya aku adalah lelaki-_- _. Fang pundung sendiri ketika wajahnya mirip seperti perempuan sesuai dengan perkataan batin nya. Miris sekali ia ketika harus seperti perempuan. Lagipula, ia masih ragu.

Ia ragu akan sikap orang tua BoboiBoy saat mengetahui ia bukanlah seorang perempuan. Ia takut ketika kedua orang tua orang yang ia sayangi akan memisahkan mereka langsung jika mengetahui semua ini.

Ia hanyalah anak yang hidup sendiri, Tanpa kasih sayang maupun perlindungan. Ia hidup sendiri, mengatur semua nya sendiri dari umurnya yang kelima tahun. Ia hanya ingin ada yang menganggap dirinya ada, bukan cuma pura-pura. Ia tahu wataknya jelek, tapi setidaknya harus ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya.

Dan harapan itu terkabul dengan datangnya diri BoboiBoy dalam hidupnya. Menjadi seseorang yang menyayangi maupun mencintainya. Menjadi pelindung dan penjaga dirinya. Menjadi seseorang yang peduli akan dirinya. Menjadi seseorang yang selalu menganggap Fang ada tanpa adanya pura-pura. Menjadi sosok yang bisa mengerti dirinya dan menjadi sosok yang bisa mengubah watak jeleknya.

Ia yang telah ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya ketika ia menginjak umur 5 tahun itu tak masalah. Ia bisa menerima hinaan maupun ejekan yang terlontar dari semua orang yang tidak mengetahui hati terdalam nya.

Tetapi jika ia kehilangan BoboiBoy? Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan tanpa BoboiBoy. Mungkin, Menangis seharian atau... selamanya?

Ia dan BoboiBoy akan dipisahkan oleh kedua orang tua BoboiBoy, Karena dirinya yang pastinya...

Buruk dimata kedua orang tua BoboiBoy...

Kedua orang tuanya saja membuangnya.

Bagaimana dimata kedua orang tua BoboiBoy?

Pastinya...

Sangat buruk...

Fang terbelalak ketika memikirkan itu semua. Lama-kelamaan mata itu berubah menjadi sendu. _Aku tak ingin dipisahkan... Lebih baik tunda pernikahan ini saja jika aku dan BoboiBoy akan terpisahkan! _Fang menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali untuk menghilangkan semua pemikiran nya. Tetapi itu sama sekali tak berhasil. Pemikiran itu semakin mengisi ruang pikir nya.

"Hiks..." Dan akhirnya, Fang menyerah. Ia membiarkan semua pemikiran negatif itu memasuki otaknya sehingga ia harus meneteskan air matanya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia hanya sendiri diruangan _khusus_ pengantin itu, ketiga perias itu langsung pergi ke asal(?) nya ketika pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai. Dan masuklah sang calon 'suami' tanpa ia sadari.

Fang terlonjak kaget ketika ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Dan... Bau khas seseorang yang ia sayangi menguar dari tubuh orang yang memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Fang?" Suara lembut itu...

_BoboiBoy..._

"... Ibumu... Ayahmu... Mereka pasti akan kecewa jika mereka tau-hiks- tentang kebenaran nya... Hiks... Lalu, mereka pasti memisahkan... Hiks, Kita..."

BoboiBoy tersenyum dan ia mengelus punggung Fang dengan lembut. Fang membalas pelukan BoboiBoy dengan erat dan menangis terisak-isak didada pemuda itu. Persetan dengan _make up,_ ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kesedihan nya.

"Sssst... Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi, Fang... Aku takkan meninggalkanmu... Meskipun kedua orang tuaku memisahkan kita... Karena aku mencintaimu..." BoboiBoy sedikit ragu ketika berbicara seperti itu. Pasalnya kedua orang tuanya lah yang membesarkan dirinya hingga sebesar ini.

Fang mendongakan kepalanya menatap BoboiBoy. Ia tahu BoboiBoy tak yakin akan ucapan nya, Mengingat bahwa pemuda itu amat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. Fang kembali menunduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada BoboiBoy, pandangan nya sayu karena kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa jika kau memilih kedua orang tuamu ketika mereka memisahkan kita. Aku hanyalah Orang luar yang dengan seenaknya masuk dalam kehidupan mu... Tapi, ingatlah satu hal ketika aku pergi... Aku mencintaimu, sampai akhir hayatku, BoboiBoy." Fang memaksakan bibirnya untuk menyunggingkan senyuman.

Sedangkan BoboiBoy hanya diam. Tak lama, Ia melepaskan pelukan nya dan berdiri dihadapan Fang lalu ia mengulurkan tangan nya didepan wajah Fang sembari tersenyum cerah pada Fang.

"Ayo, Kita langkahi semua rintangan bersama-sama dengan suatu ikatan pernikahan, Fang..."

Fang terpaku melihat wajah riang BoboiBoy seperti biasa. Dan ia tersenyum hangat pada BoboiBoy lalu ia menyambut uluran tangan BoboiBoy.

Sedangkan BoboiBoy hanya tersenyum dan ia menghapus air mata yang masih menjejaki pipi putih Fang setelah itu ia mengecup kedua pipi Fang sambil berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu...".

"Aku juga mencintaimu, BoboiBoy..." Fang balas mengecup kedua pipi BoboiBoy, Ia tak memperdulikan pipinya yang merona.

"Baiklah... Ayo..."

"Iya..."

* * *

**◇.Malam Hari.◇**

"Uuukh... Badan ku pegal-pegal semua..." Fang mengeluh ketika acara pernikahan nya telah selesai. Kini, ia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna putih-hitam dengan celana _levis_ yang tak terlalu ketat miliknya. Semua perlengkapan ala wanitanya sudah ia lepaskan sedari tadi dikamar mandi. Dan ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

Sedangkan BoboiBoy sedang mandi dikamar mandi ketika merasa tubuhnya amat lengket.

"Pernikahan yang merepotkan!" Fang memijit tengkuknya sembari menggerutu karena harus merasa pegal seperti ini tanpa mengetahui bahwa BoboiBoy sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang bertengger dibahunya, Ia hanya memakai celana _jeans_ tanpa atasan kini.

"Menggerutu saja daritadi. Nggak capek apa?" BoboiBoy duduk disamping Fang sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang mulai mengering. Dan Fang hanya mampu mengepalkan kedua tangan nya dengan sebuah persimpangan dikeningnya. Tak lama kemudian-

"KAU SIH ENAK PAKE JAS! AKU PAKAI GAUN, BOBOIBOY! PAKAI GAUN! DAN ITU SANGAT MEMBUATKU REPOT! _HIGH HEELS_ NYA JUGA BIKIN AKU KESAL KARENA HARUS NAHAN SAKIT DIKAKIKU,TAU! KAMU SIH ENAK! DAN KAMU TUH JANGAN BERKATA SOK _GENTLE_ DEH SAMA AKU! NGGAK PANTES TAU GAK?!"

-Ledakan Fang akhirnya keluar begitu saja disamping BoboiBoy. Membuat BoboiBoy harus menutup kedua telinganya agar tak terkena tuli mendadak.

Dan kini lihat wajah Fang yang masam dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dada sembari membuang mukanya dari BoboiBoy.

**(Bagian Seiyuu yang nulis)**

**○⊙. Lemon Time .⊙○**

BoboiBoy hanya dapat menghela napasnya dan ia berpikir sejenak, untuk membuat Fang tidak ngambek lagi. Tiba-tiba munculah sebuah lampu 5 watt diatas kepala BoboiBoy yang sedang menyeringai.

BoboiBoy mendekatkan wajahnya ketengkuk Fang dan menghembuskan napasnya ditengkuk Fang, membuat Fang merindong sekaligus tegang-Bukan dibagian bawahnya-.

"Fang," BoboiBoy berbisik seduktif disamping telinga Fang dan ia menjilati cuping telinga Fang se-sensual mungkin.

"Ngh..." Tak kuat akan jilatan itu, Fang mengerang pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya erat untuk menjaga pikiran rasionalnya dan mencoba membuat wajahnya tidak memerah walau itu tak berhasil.

"Ahh!" Fang tersentak ketika merasakan ada yang menelusup masuk kemejanya dan menekan-nekan _nipple_ nya secara erotis, membuat wajah nya semakin memerah.

"Ukh ..." Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan nya, tangan nya mencoba menyingkirkan tangan BoboiBoy yang makin menggila memainkan _nipple_ nya.

"Hen-Tikannnhhh..." Fang mencoba membuat BoboiBoy berhenti, Tetapi suaminya itu malah makin beringas menggigiti titik _sensitive_ dilehernya dan mulai memilin-milin _nipple_ nya dengan agak kencang, menimbulkan sengatan-sengatan aneh dalam tubuh Fang. Darahnya pun terus mengalir kearah bagian privasi nya.

"Ah!" Sikut BoboiBoy tak sengaja menekan bagian privasi Fang yang ternyata menegang itu. Dan BoboiBoy menyeringai dalam kecupan nya pada leher Fang. Sedangkan Fang hanya terbelalak merasakan sensasi aneh sekaligus nikmat yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa tubuhnya telah dibalikkan menghadap BoboiBoy dan telah dibaringkan diatas ranjang dengan BoboiBoy yang berada diatas Fang.

BoboiBoy menjilati tanda-tanda kemerahan yang dibuatnya dileher Fang sembari melepas kancing kemeja Fang. Setelah seluruh kancing kemeja Fang terlepas, BoboiBoy mengulum _nipple_ kanan Fang sembari memainkan _nipple_ kiri Fang dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ngh... Hhh...ahk..." Fang menggelinjang nikmat ketika tangan kanan BoboiBoy menekan-nekan bagian privasinya yang menegang itu, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat kini. Dan BoboiBoy melepas kuluman nya pada _nipple_ kanan Fang yang sudah menegang itu, tak jauh beda dengan _nipple_ kiri Fang.

BoboiBoy pun melepas kancing -**sletting- **Celana Fang dan menurunkan celana itu beserta boxernya. Lalu tangan kanan nya menaik turunkan bagian privasi Fang dengan sensual, Membuat suara kecipakan yang membuat suasana makin memanas.

"Aah... Ahh... Hhhh... Ngahhh..." Fang mencba menahan tangan BoboiBoy yang terus menggoda bagian privasinya, tetapi bukan nya menahan malah ia ikut bergerak dengan menggenggam tangan BoboiBoy. Membuat BoboiBoy tersenyuk bangga akan hal itu lalu BoboiBoy mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Fang, "Sebut namaku, Fang..."

"Aaaah... BoboiBoy... Nghh..."

" Terus... Sebut namaku lagi dan lagi..."

"AAAH! BOBOIBOY! BOBOIBOY! AAAH! BOBOIBOY... Aku... Rasa ada yang... Ke-luar... Aaanghh..." Fang mendesah keras ketika BoboiBoy mengocok bagian privasi nya yang menegang dengan keras, membuatnya merasakan adanya hal yang ingin keluar dari lubang bagian privasinya. Dan keluarlah Cairan dari bagian privasinya membasahi tangan BoboiBoy dan tangan nya.

BoboiBoy diam sebentar, Menunggu Fang mengatur napasnya sekaligus membiarkan pemuda yang berpredikat 'istri' nya itu menikmati masa-masa klimaks pertamanya. Lalu, dua jari yang sudah dibasahi cairan _sperma_ Itu ia masukkan kedalam lubang anal Fang.

"Ukh... A-apa yang kau... Masukan? S-sakit..." Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan ada yang memasuki lubang anal nya. Matanya yang terpejam, ia buka sedikit untuk melihat apa yang dimasukkan oleh BoboiBoy. Dan ternyata yang dimasukkan oleh BoboiBoy adalah jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

BoboiBoy mencium bibir tipis Fang dan menjilati bibir bawah Fang, meminta persetujuan Fang untuk membuka mulutnya. Dan akhirnya Fang membuka mulutnya, membuat lidah BoboiBoy memasuki mulutnya dan mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya.

" Nggh..." Perlahan, Fang mulai beradaptasi dengan kedatangan kedua jari BoboiBoy. Dan BoboiBoy yang mengerti arti dari erangan tertahan itu pun mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya secara menggunting.

Selang beberapa menit dengan kedua jari BoboiBoy yang bergerak secara menggunting, Fang mendongakan kepalanya ketika BoboiBoy menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat pikiran nya _blank, _"AH!"

BoboiBoy menyeringai tipis mendengar desahan Fang lalu ia terus menyentuh titik spot Fang membuat Fang makin heboh dalam mendesahnya.

Akhirnya BoboiBoy mengeluarkan kedua jarinya, membuat Fang mendesah kecewa karena nya. BoboiBoy melepaskan celana _jeans_ nya sekaligus boxer nya. Dan ia menggesekan ujung bagian privasinya ke lubang anal Fang, Membuat Fang menggeliat tak nyaman.

Perlahan tapi pasti, BoboiBoy memasukkan bagian privasinya ke rectum Fang. Tetapi Baru saja ia memasuk setengah dari bagian privasinya ke lubang anal Fang, Fang sudah berteriak kesakitan, "AAAAGH! SAKIT! KELUARKAN! KELUARKAN!"

BoboiBoy mendiamkan bagian privasinya dan mulai mengalohkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Fang dengan memainkan _nipple_ Fang dan bagian privasi Fang yang _sensitive_ itu.

"Aaah..." Desahan halus itu membuat BoboiBoy menyunggingkan senyum nya. Lalu dengan perlahan lagi, BoboiBoy mulai memasukkan bagian privasinya lebih dalam ke _rectum_ Fang.

"AH!" Lagi, Pikiran Fang _blank _lagi karena ternyata BoboiBoy telah memasukkan bagian privasinya kedalam rectum Fang hingga menyentuh titik spot Fang.

Dan BoboiBoy mulai bergerak. Perlahan dan semakin lama semakin cepat membuat desahan-desahan Fang tak terkendali.

"Aaaah! BoboiBoy... Aaaah..."

"Nggghhh... BoboiBoy..."

"Ngaaahh... BoboiBoy..."

Kamar itu, Kamar dimana kedua pemuda sedang bercumbu mesra, kamar yang selalu saja terdengar suara desahan maupun erangan, Kamar dari sepasang pemuda yang menikah akibat cinta terlarang mereka. Akankah mereka bahagia nantinya?

Lalu mereka tertidur dengan berpelukan setelah akhirnya acara mereka telah selesai...

**⊙,,⊙ Lemon Time Finish ⊙,,**⊙

○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

**●. Finish .●**

* * *

Aoi : Hanny-san~ Gomenasai baru update nih fic T.T

Seiyuu : *Menghela napas* Hanny-san... Hontou ni Gomenasai karena lemon nya tidak terlalu mengenakan *pundung

Aoi : *Tepuk-tepuk bahu Seiyuu* Hiks, ide cerita ini juga jelek... *ikutan pundung*

Seiyuu : Aku kan bukan Fujoshi akut seperti Aoi, jadi maaf karena lemon nya aneh *makin pundung*

Aoi : Hu'um *ngangguk lesu*

Seiyuu : Ne, Jika kalian mau. Kami akan membuat sequel nya untuk menceritakan kisah hidup keluarga BoboiBoy setelah menikah dengan Fang.

Aoi dan Seiyuu : *Natap melas para readers dan HannyAnonymous-san* Aoi dan Seiyuu berharap kalian mau meninggalkan...

.

.

.

**Review untuk Fic ini... Purisu... *neko_eyes**


End file.
